Motley Crew of Fools
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: Everyone wears a mask, you are no exception. If you desire to challenge fate or your destiny, then answer me... what is your name? OC Fanfiction, accepting OC's. All comments are welcome... except flames! Rated T for cursing, alcohol reference, sexual themes, and partial nudity. Inspired by Persona 5 Imagining Project. Opening: "Fly Away" by BACK-ON
1. Chapter 1: Masks

Everyone has a mask they wear.

Each mask is different.

A different face, different eyes, different mouth, different nose, different ears, and a different self.

The self suffused with divine love, and the self-capable of demonic cruelty.

The face you wear is but one of these masks. No one is without a mask, but they are not limited to only a single mask.

Some faces are those that you can show to others, and endure the hardships in life that came before you... that is your Persona.

However, there are faces that you pretend that don't exist, nor wouldn't dare show to others... that is your Shadow.

Tell me, what is your true face, I wonder?

Do you have what it takes to stand against fate, you granted with the power to defy your destiny?

Do you have what it takes to regain that of which you lost?

Do you have the strength to protect those that truly wish to understand you?

Tell me... what is your name?

Can you say it?

Answer me.

What is your name?

_My name is..._

_..._

Persona: Motley Crew of Fools

Hello everyone, this is probably my first shot at a original Person fanfiction rather than using ideas that are already in use or have been used before. I got the idea when I watched the trailer for the Persona 5 Imagining Project, and considering I've been working on other fanfictions, this one will likely receive very little updates. This will probably be under 40 chapters, but hey, it might go farther than that. Anyway, I need OC's, so if any of you are interested, please send them to me via PM or review. Anyway, that's it. Wish me luck!

The Hero (name undecided)

Age: 19

Hair Color: dark gray, almost black

Hair Style: crew cut, comes down to the hairline

Eye Color: dark blue

Height: '5, 8" ft

Weight: Unknown

Date of Birth: Unknown

Zodiac: Unknown

Blood Type: AB-

Appearance: a young man with a lean build and fair skin, and prefers wearing clothes that aren't too tight, but not too loose. He also has a scar below the right collarbone, and reaches down to his midriff.

Clothes: (Casual) A dark buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the forearms, and a black belt hanging loosely off to the right side, matching up with a pair of tanned khaki slacks and black leather shoes with a wristwatch on his left arm. (Winter) A black windbreaker with a navy blue v-neck shirt, complete with a wristband on his right arm. (Summer) A white t-shirt with dark denim jeans, the wristband and wristwatch gone, and a pendant hanging around his neck. (Swimsuit) Black swim trunks with white strips along the left leg, a mask on the right, resembling the face a jester uses in the Carnival.

Personality: stoic, calm, and cool in any situation, he acts aloof most of the time, but there are times when he questions his own existence and the meaning behind strength and desires to learn more about himself. However, as time progresses, he is more concerned about the welfare of his friends than himself, and when they are in danger, he becomes frantic, and his power fluctuates, sometimes causing his Persona to go berserk.

Weapon of Choice: Dual Blades

Arcana: Fool (initial), Judgment

Persona: Jester, Wild Card

Persona Information: a clown that performs at the circus or Carnivals, often performing outlandish tricks or over-the-top tricks. They are usually mysterious, limber figures with incredible acrobatic skills.

Skills: Bash, Sukukaja, Skull Bash, Megido, Masukunda, Fatal End

Resistance: Darkness

Nullify: None

Repel: None

Drain: None

Weak: Fire, Light


	2. Chapter 2: Interlude

_Motley Crew of Fools_

**_Interlude_**

I opened my eyes in what seemed like forever, the darkness that once held me now dissolving into murky waters before revealing to me a scene tinted blue.

No, blue may have been too soft a word. It was more like everything had been painted deep velvet, the scene resembling the luxurious room of a club. The walls were simple, yet also elegant as well with paintings of rose in the color of black. Two sofas stood in front of me, one placed in a horizontal manner towards my left while the one directly before me was placed vertically. Items of luxury were scattered about, nothing but mere trinkets, but the silence that should have belonged was not here, rather a soft melody danced along to the vibrant fumes that stained the air, an angelic voice singing in perfect harmony to the piano. Posters of people I did not recognize were plastered on the walls, eight in all. They each had a name blow their picture, though they were not so much as names, but rather titles of some sort.

Magician.

Hanged Man.

Devil.

Hierophant.

Hunger.

Chariot.

Empress.

Lovers.

I did not know how I came to be here. My memory is muddled, always eluding my grasp before I can take a hold of it. It is when the tempo of the pain begins to reach its climax that I notice that I am not alone in this room. Two people sit before me, both of which bearing outlandish appearances, but at the same time, they seemed to match the room. To the sofa on the left was a young man with hair dyed the color of snow, his eyes shifting from blue, to gold, to red, and back to blue every so often. Beneath the long black coat he carried was a pair of worn jeans with heavy-set black boots, a striped shirt, and a ring bearing the likeness of a skull on his left hand's middle finger. His smile unnerved me greatly.

The man before me was the most bizarre. He was dressed in a fine black suit with a handkerchief tucked away in the breast pocket on the right side, his hands hidden away by white gloves, and a black tie hanging down from the collar of his crisp formal shirt. His eyes were wide open, revealing red cracks along the whites of his orbs, the pupils equally as small as his irises, and what little hair he had on his bald head was groomed back neatly, though what caught my attention the most was his long nose, which extended past his hands, both of which neatly folded beneath his chin, however the one thing that struck out about him the most was the madness-like grin that was etched into his face, revealing his white teeth.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." The old man spoke with finesse, his tone professional. His posture was crooked, his back hunched, and his gaze focused solely on me, as if ignoring everything else that was occurring. I saw no trace of life in his eyes, only a curious wonder that flickered wildly like the flame of a candle.

The young man to the left raised his hand, the one with the ring, in greeting, never loosing that Cheshire-like smile. "Hey, kiddo." He said in a jovial tone, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Unlike the old man, who carried a sense of professionalism, the young man was lacking and his posture was casual, one leg sitting atop his knee while his right arm hung behind the rim of the sofa, his body slouching against the seat in which he sat upon.

I did not answer them, I merely continued to listen, my body straight and stiff. I sat in a comfortable chair with deep blue leather, though my arms rested upon my lap. I did not feel any sort of emotion in this place: there was no malevolent intent, nor was there any sorrow. I felt no happiness, nor did I feel hate. This place beared a calm and soothing feeling. The more I listened to the woman's voice, the more I felt my body relax in the chair.

"My, how interesting..." the old man stated with a hint of curiosity, never loosing his gaze nor breaking his posture. "I believe that this is the first time that we've ever had such a most... interesting guest."

The young man chuckled, as if having expected the old man to say that. "Guess there's a first time for everything, eh gramps?" he asked, though the old man did not deter. Rather, he continued on and waved his hand about towards himself and the young man beside him.

"My name is Igor, and this is my assistant, Victor." The old man, now named Igor, spoke while the young man, Victor, seemed to be rather miffed for not being able to introduce himself, looking as if he wanted to protest, but silenced himself from speaking any further. "This place separates mind and matter, it is a room that divides dreams from reality. It would appear that you are among our guests."

Guests?

I looked past Igor and at the posters of the young men and women. I wonder if they are the guests besides myself. I returned my attention to Igor, though it was Victor who spoke. "This place can only be accessed by people who've sort of gotten themselves into this thing called a contract. Seems to me like you're one of those people."

"Indeed, so it would seem." Igor chuckled before resuming. "Now, a simple question: what do you consider to be true and false?" I frowned, not understanding the question. "Every individual is bound to a face that they show to those around them, a facade that allows them to live in society. It is a mask that they were, but are they limited to only a single mask? Do they not bear other masks to hide their true nature, perhaps even forgetting what their true face is?"

I could not answer his question. I merely listened, and contemplated his words. People did indeed put up a front around the people that stood near them, as if hiding away their real face. I would be lying to say that the mask they had on was their true face, but I would also be a hypocrite to call their mask a false one.

Doesn't everyone wear a false face? As if reading my thoughts, Igor's grin grows wider, if at all possible.

"Yes, indeed. It is impossible to distinguish a mask from being a true face of the wearer, or perhaps a false one to hide their true emotions. It is up to that individual to decide for themselves whether or not their face is their true self." Igor's eyes bore into mine. I felt as if he were reading me, studying me even. "Do you know what your true nature is like?"

This time, my voice escaped my lips as they parted. Victor grinned further while Igor seemed to be pleased with my answer. "Well said... This place is not like the reality in which you occupy, you could say that it is a realm detached from the norm."

"In other words, a place that can only be found by those who've signed the contract." Victor added, wagging his finger around. "Time doesn't mean jack here."

I felt my eyelids beginning to fail me. The darkness was beginning to pull me away, and Igor and Victor's voices sounding farther away.

"I wonder what sort of ordeal you will face, you who do not wear a mask..." I heard Igor say, the black void beginning to devour the vibrant colors of the room. "Hmhmhm... I look forward to it."

The last thing I heard was Victor saying something like, "Laters!" before finally the darkness to hold of me. Finally, my eyes closed, and the sweet bliss of the unconsciousness took me from this world, sending me to the place I was now.

~~~ The Magician~~~

Daisuke Ariyoshi wasn't attractive, nor was he popular. He was the comedian, the court jester, a best friend, someone you would keep around for laughs. However, he was not like those sorts of people, for he had values and beliefs. He had a dream to strive for, something he wanted to take hold of with his bare hands, and he would work hard to make his dream a reality. He could make friends fairly easily, and his social circle was only growing.

His hair was brown, but it was also long and messy like he had just woken up from hibernation, and his clothes were currently flowing with the latest trends. It was casual attire, nothing fancy, but he was comfortable wearing it out in the open, not even bothering to think how people might look at him. His clothes consisted of a dark blue shirt with a unzipped checkered jacket, dark blue cargo shorts, black sneakers, and a digital wristwatch around his wrist.

Currently, he was walking through the streets of Tokyo, though he stopped every now and then, looking at the sight which made his heart sink, a mask of grimace appearing over his lightly tanned face. Most of Akihabara was reduced to ruins, buildings thrashed to the ground, the concrete cracked beyond repair, and piles of rubble stretching as far as the eye could see. No one knew what caused it, and quite frankly, no one actually seemed to care. This, he did not understand. Hundreds of lives were lost, and no one took the time to give a damn about the whole thing.

He was about to move on when he spotted someone standing in front of Ground Zero. He seemed to stick out of the crowd, clearly not belonging in this sea of people. He was tall and lean with the body of an athlete, his skin slightly pale, sporting a black buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the forearms, tanned khaki slacks with a belt hanging off lazily to the side, and a wristwatch, much like Daisuke's own clock. His hair was short, the fringe barely even touching the hairline as it was sporting a crew cut, his mane dark while his eyes were of equal pale.

He didn't move from his spot. All he did was simply stare out at the scene. Daisuke raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was just standing there before his cell phone went off, vibrating in his pants pocket. He quickly took it out and flipped it open, seeing that it was nothing but a text message from one of his friends asking to meet with him over at Shinjuku.

He looked back at the boy, but saw that he was gone, no longer standing in front of the yellow caution tape that barred off entrance into the ruined portion of Tokyo. He wondered where he went before heading to Shinjuku, where his friend was waiting for him.

He failed to notice the crimson butterfly that sat atop a stop sign before it flew away, vanishing into the pale gray sky, which threatened to grace the city with its tears.

~~~The Hanged Man~~~

Tomoe Ryugamine was not what you would call a people person. Sure, he had looks, and was living the life, but people did not like his behavior. He preferred giving out simple, short answers rather than start a full-blown conversation, and he didn't like to waist time with people that didn't interest him. He talked towards his teachers in a respectful tone, but that did not apply to his underclassmen. In a nut shell, Tomoe was introverted, plain and simple.

His clothes were fancy, but not too expensive, dressed in a dark gray double-breasted jacket with a light tan turtle neck underneath, completing his look with khaki jeans and black dress shoes. He avoided the people that he didn't like, and when spoken to by his seniors, he greeted them respectfully. Of course, when a classmate said "hello" or "good afternoon", he ignored them. He didn't have time to waist with people that he didn't like.

He took a sideways glance at the ruined city that was once Akihabara. No one seemed to care much about what occurred, despite the numerous amounts of lives that had been taken. It seemed like that people seem to understand what sort of place the world they lived in was, seeing death as another daily occurrence.

And he was no exception. Still, that did not mean he was not without a heart. However, just as he was about to cross the street, his eyes saw a young man wearing a dark shirt with an empty gaze staring out into the ruined city. Tomoe immediately knew that he did not belong here, his posture was too rigid, too stiff. His eyes were empty, devoid of emotion.

The boy interested him. Just as he was about to talk to him, he accidentally bumped into the shoulder of a man wearing a business suit holding a case. He quickly apologized for his carelessness before looking back, but saw that the boy was gone. He was nowhere to be seen, as if vanishing into the crowd.

He thought he saw a red butterfly fluttering into the gray sky for a moment before shrugging it off, thinking he would see that boy again soon, and crossed the street with a mass of others.

~~~The Hierophant~~~

James Solus was a foreigner, but a lot of people seemed to like him. Well, at least the female population, anyway. They were always saying that he was handsome, or gorgeous, or youthful, or beautiful, but he paid them no mind. People never seemed to question why he had such a somber look on his face almost constantly, but no one ever asked him why, so they left it alone. It was fine with him; he didn't like to socialize with people much anyway, despite his nature around others, whether they are mere acquaintances to actual honest-to-god friends.

His clothes were proof that he was what every girl wanted in a man, seeing as how his attire was both fashionable and yet also simple, being nothing but a long black coat over a waistcoat, and underneath this is a white button-up shirt with a black tie. He also wore black baggy trousers that are secured by a leather belt and black leather shoes. Despite not being Japanese, he was certainly popular, even among high school students despite his age.

He took a rest from his daily walk and sat down on a nearby bench, his eyes observing the wreckage of the remnants of Akihabara, which was mysterious reduced to a pile of rubble. He saw how people reacted, and he wasn't surprised. They didn't care much for it, not even stopping to mourn for the deaths of the people who were killed. They just decided to forget the incident ever happened, no one even stopping to look at the sight as if it wasn't even there to begin with. They went about their daily lives, living in bliss of the deaths that was staring them right in the face. To be honest, he wasn't all that surprised by it.

However, as he watched people move about, either returning or going to work or leaving school for the day, he saw someone standing in front of the yellow caution tape that was wrapped around the ruined city. He was surprised, having seen no one do this before, but he immediately saw that the person didn't seem to belong with the scene. He was out of place, like a complete unknown, much like he was when he first arrived in Japan, but he saw that the boy bore no emotion at all, only a sense of loss reflected in his dark orbs.

James stared at the boy for a good while before standing up, deciding to resume his walk. He briefly saw a red butterfly fly by him, but he paid it no mind. He could already hear his stomach growling, perfectly mimicking the sound of a wolf growling.

~~~The Empress and The Hunger~~~

Makino Sashihata was by far the most beautiful woman you would ever come across, though it was expected due to her heritage and upbringing. She greeted everyone with the same response, not too casual, not too cold, but not too polite either. She held herself in confidence, yet at the same time, hiding away the true her beneath the peering eyes of those that would see her walking through the streets. In public, she bore a calm, cold face radiating confidence while around those she knew, she felt more relaxed and calm.

Her body was slim and her skin was fair, her long dark hair reaching down to her shoulders, and her body bearing curves that a man would drool over. Truly, she was the embodiment of what women desired to become, the every essence of beauty and prestige. Her attire wasn't common, but it certainly looked damned expensive, wearing a black formal jacket with an overturned collar and a buttoned white shirt, complete with a black skirt with the hem coming down to below her knees. She also wore heels, though they weren't like the ones that most women could wear, being stilettos or high heels, no she preferred more comfortable footwear.

She watched the world pass by while the sun was hidden behind a sky of gray. It seemed like it would rain soon, though the weather report was often misleading these days. Her steely violet eyes fell on the debris and ruined buildings that were once apart of the proud city of Tokyo, and her normally calm, beautiful face fell with her eyes drooping down to the floor. So many lives were lost, and yet no one seemed to care.

She sighed, shaking her head. It wasn't their fault, she knew. It was all because of the one behind the recent events, the one that had caused her family so much suffering, simply because of their ancestors deeds. Sometimes, it seemed as if they were the inheritors of the curse of the Kirijo Group. Makino knew of their history, as well as their past, but she blamed only the ones responsible for it. She never blamed her childhood friend nor her father for it, rather she supported them to cleanse the sin, offering help in any way she could.

As she sat down in the chair behind the lavish desk behind her, a knock was heard at the door. "It's open." Makino said before turning the chair around, facing the large screen that sat atop her desk with the keyboard directly in front of her. The wooden doors opened, revealing a beautiful young woman with brown hair tied back into a ponytail, dressed in a simple pink tank-top and denim jeans that hugged her hips tightly, square thin-rimmed glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. "Sorry for calling you so early, Chigusa."

The woman named Chigusa gave a lop-sided grin as she waved her hand off, taking a seat in one of the lavish black leather sofas in the spacious room. "Meh, don't worry about it too much," she said jovially. "I was bored anyway."

Makino smiled thinly. Three years, and her friend was still the same as always: light-hearted, easy-going, yet serious when she wanted to be, and at the same time, carrying a mischievous air around her. Dangerous, her name was Chigusa Sobachi. "I trust you already read the report I gave you?"

Chigusa nodded, her elbows resting against the sofa's spine. "Yeah. The Shadows have been kicking up a storm lately. Does this have anything to do with _that_?" she asked. "I mean, the last time we went there, the whole world totally flipped."

Makino grimaced, her fingers gingerly touching her side, barely brushing against it. "Yes, I know." she said, recalling what transpired in the world that defied reason, revealing the ugly side of humanity. It would certainly leave scars to any that did not wield the power to stand against the creatures that thrived in that world, the ones known as Shadows. "We've only just learned about this strange power, and yet, the Shadows continue to grow in number. At this rate, it will not be long before they invade this world."

"You worry too much, Maki-_chan_!" Chigusa waved off her concerns with a cheery smile. "I mean, if things get grim, we just call in one of those Shadow Operative people, right? I heard they got this killer new girl with a giant axe!"

"Chigusa."

"Right, right. Sorry. So, we found any new leads about what started the damn thing?"

Sadly, Makino shook her head, her fingers flying across the keyboard. Various images flashed by on the screen, some showing Akihabara before it was destroyed, though the sky was black, the water fountains red, and the people that walked by were gone, showing nothing but a lifeless street. "There haven't been any new developments as of yet. Streath is still working on it."

At the mention of the name "Streath", Chigusa felt her face go hot, her cheeks flush pink, and unconsciously licked her luscious lips. "Oho, so you sent out that hot piece of man?" she asked, developing a lecherous grin. "A shame, I was kind of hoping to get to know him better."

Makino let out a groan, face-palming. Why did her friend have to be so perverted?

Unbeknownst to the two women, a butterfly with crimson wings fluttered around in the air before it vanished through the glass window.

_The world has begun to show it's true colors._

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall,_

_Which side of humanity is the most ugliest of them all?_

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall,_

_Tell me, which side is the fairest of them all?_

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall,_

_Who is the boy that will defy the nature of this world?_

**_fin_**

A/N: Chapter 1 is complete. The Devil, The Lovers, and The Chariot will be introduced next chapter, and a full list of the cast will be made. I have all the required OC's, now we just need Social Link OC's. I shall say this up front; the SL system will be based on the anime, and not the game. I do not think I have the tolerance for that.

That's all for now. Like, Follow, Favorite, Review, and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Gathering

**_Motley Crew of Fools_**

_Gathering_

~~~The Lovers~~~

Chiyoko Asada was a cute girl, and her parents knew that. Every boy in school knew she was cute, but she wasn't looking for a relationship. She saw how the last one had gone down, thus she turned down every boy that came her way, not even batting an eyelash. She knew that she hurt their feelings, but considering what happened with her last boyfriend, she preferred being by herself than with another boy. Of course, there were exceptions, such as that funny boy in the next class over, but that was just as far as she would go. Her parents agreed with her whole heartedly, although Chiyoko couldn't help but pity the poor man who went and broke her heart like _he_ had, for her mother would show no mercy.

Chiyoko didn't consider herself attractive, for there were no defining physical traits about her. She had an unattractive body with light skin, a small nose, and thin lips. However, her sense of fashion did give her some points, consisting of a pink long-sleeved blouse, white pants, gray sneakers, and a red hairband. A bag was slung over her shoulder, and her hair flowing behind her as she walked in with the crowd, doing her best not to look boys in the eye...at least, the ones that looked like complete and utter horn dogs, anyway.

She stopped for a moment to look at the news, which showed Akihabara in its ruined state. Even now, she still didn't understand any of it. How in the world did Akihabara become so... wrecked, for a lack of better words? And why didn't anyone besides the media seem to think it was strange, or heart breaking? There were a lot of lives lost, and yet, no matter who she talked to or who she watched idly, there was no one that seemed to mention it, nor speak of it.

'_I wonder if they're just hiding their sadness that way?'_ Chiyoko wondered before giving a small smile. _'Well, I'm sure things will get better. I hope the people who died are reunited with their loved ones who are still alive and well soon!'_ Yes, this was Chiyoko at her finest, always thinking positive, no matter the situation.

However, she was so absorbed in the news that she failed to notice a small red butterfly sitting atop a stop sign for a brief moment before fluttering away. She also failed to notice that there was someone heading straight for her. By the time she realized it, it was too late. Her body collided with theirs, and they were both sent to the ground.

Chiyoko fell harshly on her rear end, her bag sliding away from her and lost in the crowd of people. "Owwie..." she groaned, rubbing her sore rear before she saw a pale hand in front of her. Looking up, she saw the owner. It was a young man, probably a year or two out of high school, wearing a black shirt with the first few buttons undone, and the sleeves rolled up to the forearms. He also wore khaki slacks with the belt hanging loosely off to the side, and his skin was slightly pale. His hair was cut short, and his eyes were of the same shade as his hair.

"Are you okay?" the young man asked her. Chiyoko nodded wordlessly, taking his hand and standing back up. "Sorry about that."

Chiyoko shook her head. "No, it was my fault." It took her a moment to realize that her bag was gone, and she immediately panicked. "Crap, my bag?! Where's my bag?!" she cried out, looking around wildly before she spotted it. "There it is! Excuse me, pardon me, sorry, got to get through!" She apologized to everyone she bumped into before she took her bag and examined the contents and sighed in relief. Her assignment was still there.

"Um, thank you for..." she started to say, wanting to thank the man for helping her up before she noticed that he was gone. "Huh? Where did he go?"

~~~The Devil~~~

Streath was no ordinary man, but nor could he even be called a normal person either. He seemed to get along better with animals than he did with people, a strange in and in itself these days, but his coworkers found him to be relaxing and laid-back, despite his usually serious nature. He also avoided Chigusa like the plague, as the madwoman tried to take him out for a drink when he was made an agent of the company he worked for.

Yeah, that was never going to happen.

Streath was tall, enough to intimidate even the biggest of men, and that was mostly because of his looks. His hair was cut short so that it didn't interfere with his vision, and even stranger still was the fact that, from head to toe, he was dressed in military-issue camouflage garments, and a metal claw was seemingly grafted into his arm. All in all, he looked downright terrifying.

He ignored the idle chatters of his coworkers and focused more on the sight itself. They were currently investigating Shadow-related activity in Akihabara, and he had to say, it was probably one of the highest-level attacks they had received all week. He, along with a number of people, knew why the people did not see that Akihabara was reduced to charred rubble, nor did they question how or why it had happened. Of course, it was because of the beings that lurked in this world, the ones that tormented them and twisted them to their liking.

"Commander Streath, sir!" The strange man was removed from his musings and saw a young soldier run up to him, a cell phone in hand. "It's Major Izuki! He wants to speak with you!" Streath nodded and took the phone from the soldier, dismissing him.

"Streath."

"_Hey, long time no see."_ a familiar voice said on the other end. Streath let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. Didn't he already know that he was taking some time off from his other job? _"So? How's working for royalty?"_

"Izuki, I've told you before, I'm working. Make this quick." Streath advised, but kept his tone polite. After all, the man was the reason why he became a volunteer member of the SDF in the first place, and probably the only person he could hold a conversation with.

"_Hey man, no need to be so cold."_ Izuki chuckled. _"Actually, I'm calling about my daughter's birthday. You think you can make it? She's been dying to see you again!"_

Streath felt a ghost of a smile appear on his face, a hand on his hip. "I'll see what I can do." he told him. "Also, about what we talked about the other day..."

"_No dice."_ Izuki sighed in disappointment. _"Sounds like EXILE has cut off all ties with them. And we almost had them too."_

"I see..." Streath mumbled incoherently before thanking his senpai and hanging up, giving the cell back to the young soldier. "Princess Makino won't be happy about this..."

~~~The Death and The Sun~~~

Izumi Mizuno was not your average day kid, and he sure as hell didn't like to be touched. No one knew why, and he liked to keep it that way. He wasn't here to make friends, and he never tried to make one either. However, the burns on his body were probably proof enough why he didn't trust anyone. Not to mention, he had something of a cynical way of thinking, hence why most people tend to avoid him like the plague. There were harsh whispers behind his back, and he ignored them. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was idle chatter that meant nothing, especially in regards to useless matters such as who he wanted to date or if he was bisexual... and he was not. Personally, he blamed Sayoko for that, despite that very few people knew about his cousin's... secrets.

Appearance wise, Izumi looked average, which worked to his advantage when he was out on one of his tasks for his part-time job at the Detective Agency. His black hair was wild and spiky, and his blue eyes were equally as dark, preferring to dress in long sleeve shirts and worn jeans, but one unique feature about him were the red headphones that sat around his neck, music blaring.

"Christ, look at these people..." Izumi muttered, glaring at the people who he passed by, not even caring about how things were going in this world. It was bad enough that no one seemed to care that Akihabara had been reduced to a smoldering pile of rubble, but the fact that no one actually grieved over the lives of the people who died really pissed him off. "Just comes to show how people really think..."

Let it be known that Izumi was a cynical bastard, and there was no if, ands, or buts. This was how he was, and how he'll keep acting until something happened to change his mind. Of course, a lot of people thought that he was one of those tsundere people.

The reason why was the very attractive girl that hugged his arm seemingly out of nowhere, and a facial expression that could only be described as 'omigosh he is soooo hoooot!' "IZUMI-CHAAAAAAAAN!" the girl exclaimed loudly for nearly everyone around them to hear. Said cynic nearly lashed out, but kept himself restrained. Of course, he glared at the girl harshly, and scowled.

"God dammit Sayoko!" he hissed. "Are you trying to make me out to be a damned perv?"

Sayoko, if you were unaware of her secret, was beautiful with skin that women could kill for, shoulder-length black hair tied back into a ponytail, wearing a flowing sundress that went to her knees and small golden rings around her wrists. At first glance, it seemed to be one of those love/hate relationships, but upon further inspection, the two were actually comfortable in each other's presences, despite the fact that the fiercer looking of the two had a bashful look on his face and turned away, a blush appearing on his face.

Sayoko Kirimoto was Izumi's cousin, and currently the only person he felt that he could open up to, seeing as how they both had similar pasts. However, unlike Izumi, who had pyrophobia up the wazoo, she was more afraid of people acting coldly towards her if they found out about her secret, thus she played the role of a beautiful, charming, and charismatic girl... though there was an unwritten rule to never, under any circumstance, piss her off.

The reason being that she single-handedly defeated a biker gang, and was thus christened "Aneki" or "Sayoko-dono" by thugs who knew of her strength first hand, and nearly all of them were still in the hospital. Izumi was not suicidal to say it out loud, but he knew that his cousin was, for all intents and purposes, a she-male.

As they walked past a few people, Izumi's eyes fell upon a young man that walked directly by them, a strange expression flickering in his eyes, and his posture slack. He was dressed in clothes that were not too tight or too loose, and walked in an unfamiliar manner. He was easy to pick out of the crowd, and yet, even still, there was something... off... about him.

For a moment, Izumi thought he saw a red butterfly perched on the young man's shoulder before it vanished with the sound of a cell phone ringing. "Whoops, sorry, gotta take this!" Sayoko said, detaching herself from her cousin and pulling out her phone from her purse, allowing circulation to return into Izumi's arm. She walked a bit away from him, and the phone pressed up against her ear. "Hello?"

"_Ohayo, Kiri-tan!"_ the voice of Chigusa Sobachi greeted jovially and over-the-top came from the other end. _"Wazzup?"_

"Ne, Sobachi-_chan_..." Sayoko pouted. "You do know that today is my day off, right?"

"_Well, sorry, but, we kinda have a situation here..."_ Chigusa said apologetically. _"There have been some Shadow readings over by Akihabara, and, well... It isn't pretty."_

Almost immediately, Sayoko's cheerful disposition vanished, and was replaced with cold seriousness. "What's happening?" she said, losing her gentle and eccentric tone altogether. "Is it... related to EXILE?"

"_We're not too sure. Streath just called in a moment ago. They found five more victims over by Shinjuku."_

Sayoko bit her lip, worry flashing in her eyes. She joined Makino Sashihata's organization because she wanted to protect her cousin from them, the monsters that reflected the darkness of humanity, and yet, she was beginning to feel useless. All she was good for was support; she had no combat capabilities at all. However, as proven time and time again, humans were stubborn, and Sayoko was no exception. "I'll be right over."

"_I'll tell Maki_-chan_. Oh yeah... have you and Izumi done the deed yet?"_

Sayoko reverted back, and flashed a perverted grin. "No, but I hope so! It'll be even better if you were there too with Streath!"

"_Oho, you are a naughty little girl!"_

Elsewhere, Makino felt a shudder run down her spine, and she already knew the cause, thus resulting a sigh escaping her. _'Why is it that those two always have to do things like that...?'_

~~~The Chariot~~~

"Thank you very much for performing here, Sir Sonata."

Kailith Higekinami gave a curtsy bow, dipping his head low in respect towards the elderly gentleman before he closed the case of his violin and straightened out his tie. "No, thank you, Mr. Halliburton." the young man said politely. "I look forward to any future performances here again."

"If you wish, you can play here at any time?" the gentleman offered, though to his disappointment, Kailith shook his head, explaining that others have made him the same offer, thus he would have to decide on a later date. "I see... Still, I look forward to more of your work. That last piece of yours was simply fantastic. Had I not known any better, I would have thought that you were the reincarnation of Beethoven!"

Kailith Higekinami was a musical prodigy, a master of both the violin and the piano. At the age of seven, he became a world-wide sensation for having performed Beethoven's classic pieces in a single performance during a concert, not even missing a single piece, and executing it with the skill of a master. Since then, he strove to become like his adoptive father, also a famous musician in his day before cancer robbed him from this world. Since then, he operated under the alias Kailith Sonata, as to avoid attention from any fans at his school.

Kailith was a very attractive young man, not 'hot' or 'cute', simply 'beautiful' as if he were Adonis, his skin pale but his amethyst green eyes shining brightly like the sun, and his snow white hair curled around his head. His clothes were professional, being a designer's jacket with slacks and a formal buttoned shirt, complete with a red tie. His violin was tucked safely away in a slick and polished brown briefcase with his initials printed near the handle.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, and once again, we of the Namikaze Musical corporation thank you for your wonderful performance." the old man bowed humbly as he opened the door. "We look forward to your future patronage."

Kailith smiled, giving a 'thank you' before he closed the doors behind him and walked into the streets of Tokyo, blending in with the crowd of people, most of which being students or business people on their way to work. By chance, he passed by someone with unique features, but he ignored him, thinking him to be another face of the crowd of nameless people and continued on his way back to his home.

He also failed to notice the crimson butterfly that gently flew over him, following the young man.

~~~The Fool~~~

He stood in front of a pile of ruins, all of which unfamiliar to him.

The crowd was strange, people walking by without even once turning to look at the rubble.

It was like it never existed to them.

It was a familiar feeling as well, though it was akin to self-loathing. He felt like the world around him never existed.

He felt that he never existed.

He looked up at the gray sky, which threatened to bring about rain, something his body had long forgotten.

Everything about him was forgotten. His memories, nothing but a blank canvas. His mind wiped clean and revealed nothing. His face, no longer recognizable. His eyes, unfamiliar.

The world was a mystery to him, just like himself.

He felt something gently resting against his hand. Looking down, he saw a butterfly with glowing crimson wings sitting atop the back of his hand, as if resting from a long journey.

"This world," the young man, whose name he had long forgotten, said in a cold, yet calm tone of voice. "It's forgotten what it even looked like."

The butterfly seemed to acknowledge his comment, and flew away, leaving nothing behind but a trail of nostalgia. Had he seen this somewhere before.

Either way, it didn't matter. What he wanted to know was...

"Who... am I?"

**_Mirror, Mirror, on the wall,_**

**_Who is the fairest of them all?_**

**_Mirror, Mirror, on the wall,_**

**_Who is the ugliest of them all?_**

**_Mirror, Mirror, on the wall,_**

**_Who is the truest of them all?_**

**_Mirror, Mirror, on the wall,_**

**_Who is the faceless boy that stands against us all?_**

**_fin_**

A/N: And chapter 2 is finished. As you all saw, I added in two new characters, both of which from bamafelix. I will include the format for Social Link characters sometime soon, however because of recent events, which I am too lazy to state, updates will be drastically reduced. Please wait until things have settled down, and I shall continue.

Also, big thanks for Valvatorez for the idea, that will really come in handy for my story.


	4. The Cast

**Motley Crew of Fools: The Cast**

_**The Motley Crew IMPERIALS**_

_Nanashi Mugei_- A young man with no memories of his past, save the fact that he appears to know Lady Nylarathotep. Over the course of the story, he wants to learn more about himself, but later wants to protect his friends at any cost, even if it means destroying the world. His Persona, Jester, represents the Fool Arcana.

_Daisuke Ariyoshi- _A cheerful youth, and the closest friend that Nanashi has since finding himself in Tokyo. He is goofy and optimistic; doing whatever it takes to lighten the mood. He wants to help Nanashi regain his memories, but over the course of the story, he wants to protect him from Lady Nylarathotep. His Persona, Jack Frost, represents the Magician Arcana.

_Tomoe Ryugamine-_ An introverted boy who doesn't enjoy small talk, and gives short answers rather than engage in full-on conversation. He only talks to Nanashi because he finds him interesting, but later on, he grows to admire Persona-users, and desires to become like them. His Persona, Enenra, represents the Hanged Man Arcana.

_James Solus-_ A foreigner from America who is constantly seen with a somber expression. Though he is sociable, he prefers being alone rather than be in the presence of others, but there are times when his curiosity gets the better of him. He is a lazy vagabond and secretly an otaku, though he doesn't show this side of him very often. His Persona, Virgil, represents the Hierophant Arcana.

_Streath-_ An agent of the organization MT-IMPERIAL (Motley Crew IMPERIAL), and also probably the biggest stranger among the human race. He prefers to socialize with animals, and works part-time with the Japanese Self-Defense Force. He has a low tolerance to alcohol, and is very allergic towards it. His Persona, Lucifuge, represents the Devil Arcana.

_Chiyoko Asada-_ A victim from an abusive relationship with a forceful boyfriend, thus she can be very intimidated by an irritated person. She is modest, caring, and like Daisuke, an optimist. Over the course of the story, she wants to learn more about Nanashi. Strangely, a running gag is that she is accused of being a yandere due to the fact that she wields knives, and supposedly has a crush on Nanashi. Her Persona, Orihime, represents the Lovers Arcana.

_Makino Sashihata-_ The leader of MT-IMPERIAL, as well as the Imperial Princess of Japan. Her father is both a national leader and company owner of a large business firm. Makino is childhood friends with Mitsuru Kirijo, and wants to help her rid the world of the Kirijo Group's sins. She initially doesn't trust Nanashi, due to his amnesia and his connection to Lady Nylarathotep, but later comes to see him as an important friend. However, for some odd reason, because of the amount of time they spend together, they're accused of dating, which flusters her greatly. Her Persona, Eve, represents the Empress Arcana.

_Chigusa Sobachi-_ Makino's close friend, and owner of the club Emerald Pink. She can be outgoing and cheerful, but can be serious when she wants to be. However, above all else, she is a flirt and a tease, often inquiring the relationship between a man and a woman, most notably Makino, Chiyoko, and Nanashi. She acts as the older sister of the group. Her Persona, Mother Harlot, represents the Hunger Arcana.

_Izumi Mizuno-_ A cynical young man who led a harsh life. His father, who was a police detective, died in the line of duty, and his mother later married his partner, who proved to be an abusive husband, even throwing out Izumi's sick younger sister. He doesn't want to get close to anyone, mostly because he doesn't want to feel betrayed again, however after meeting Nanashi, he slowly begins to open up. His Persona, Hades, represents the Death Arcana.

_Sayoko Kirimoto-_ Izumi's cousin, and considered to be a woman in a man's body. A cross dresser with monstrous strength, she desires to be accepted for who she is, despite feeling uncomfortable in being the body of a man. She wants nothing more than to protect her cousin, hence why she chose to join Motley Crew IMPERIALS at a young age. Her Persona, Jeanne de'Arc, represents the Sun Arcana.

_Kailith Higekinami-_ A third year at Subaru High School, as well as a talented musician under the alias Kailith Sonata, a master of the violin and piano. His father, like him, was a talented musician, but died of cancer sometime after Kailith entered high school. Since then, he strives to make a name for himself, but he is very courteous and kind to those around him. His Persona, Laksmi, represents the Chariot Arcana.

**_Antagonists_**

_Lady Nylarathotep-_ A mask woman, as well as a malevolent entity hell-bent on wiping humanity off the face of the earth, saying that destruction is what man truly desires. She appears to know Nanashi somewhere, however while she greets him like an old friend, Nanashi greets her with hostility. She can control any Shadow around her, and even create ones of her own.

_Higashi-_ One of Lady Nylarathotep's subordinates, and the representation of the Cardinal Sin of Pride. He is among the strongest of the Seven Hells, and rules over the Chiyoda region.

_Tsubashi-_ Higashi's second-in-command, and the representation of the Cardinal Sin of Wrath. He is among the strongest of the Seven Hells, and rules over the Shinjuku region. He appears to bear a deep loathing for Streath.

_Mibashi-_ The ruler of the Shibuya region, and the embodiment of the Cardinal Sin of Gluttony. He and his twin sister, Libashi, are nigh inseparable.

_Libashi-_ The co-ruler of the Shibuya region, and the embodiment of the Cardinal Sin of Lust. She is a masochist, and likes to toy around with the female members of the cast. She and her twin brother, Mibashi, are nigh inseparable.

_Ryashi-_ The only person to defeat Higashi in one-on-one combat, and the representation of the Cardinal Sin of Envy. He is among the strongest of the Seven Hells, and rules over the Kyoto region. He doesn't like women all that much.

_Rigabashi-_ The embodiment of the Cardinal Sin of Sloth, as well as Lady Nylarathotep's personal punching bag. She wouldn't allow him to rule his own territory due to his meek nature, but he is shown to be a sadist like James, and constantly tries to pick a fight with him.

_Nibashi-_ The embodiment of the Cardinal Sin of Greed, and the weakest of the Seven Hells. According to Lady Nylarathotep, she only allowed him to join because "he was amusing to watch", and didn't seem to care much for him. Nanashi and Daisuke defeated him in the Samsara Mandala, thus restoring Akihabara to its original state.

**_Others_**

_Igor-_ The proprietor of the Velvet Room, and servant to the benevolent being known as Philemon. His role is to fuse Personas together to create new ones, though that process is usually done by Nanashi, as Igor simply aides him.

_Victor-_ Igor's assistant, who is carefree and laid-back, much to the Velvet Room siblings' annoyance. He doesn't seem to take his job seriously, but he does care for Nanashi to some extent, even offering his services. Like those before him, he wields a compendium, though he primarily relies on the Persona Demiurge of the Judgment Arcana.


End file.
